Today's plans: Ramen,Icecream, Brothers!
by Deer Flower
Summary: kukaixutau While shopping for his brothers, Kukai runs into his girlfriend,Utau.After the usual ramen and icecream,Utau wants to meet his brothers."I want to see them.""Who? My brothers?""Yes.""Why?""Because I want to."


Well I got into Shugo Chara and this just popped into mind. Though it's weird I had enough patience to actually finish this even though I only wrote this in maybe two hours.

At least read, I don't care bout reviews but if you will be so kind as to write one then that will be awesome. ^_^

I don't own Shugo Chara and take no credit for the characters.

I was out buying groceries for those lazy brothers of mine who love to make my life miserable but hey, that's what brothers do.

While I waited for the clerk to finish scanning them I watched Daichi slowly jog on the belt line getting close to the edge a few times before hurrying up again. I would laugh at it then the clerk would look at me like I was kinda weird or something but I ignored it.

"Would you like anything else?" she asked when all the items were put in bags. "No that's it." I accepted the change, grabbed the bags, and walked out with Daichi floating by my shoulders.

"So what are we going to do later?" "Beats me. I'm not in the guardians, X-eggs haven't been showing up much, and there aren't any upcoming soccer or basket ball games." "What about just visiting them?" "Can't. Tadase is out of town, Nagihiko and Rima are on a date, Kairi is with Yaya at her ballet practice, and Amu went with her parents shopping for her little sister." "Any others?" "Out of town." "Well what about Utau?" "I think she had a few photo shoots today." He just sighed and didn't say much.

The day was perfect, sunny skies with clouds everywhere and a cool breeze blowing every ten minutes. Many people were out walking and chatting away enjoying the good weather while it lasted, rain was supposed to come next week and the reports said it would be a down-pour. I was so busy looking up that I didn't see anyone in front of me till we bumped into each other.

The other person fell down and after shaking my head a little I looked down at them. At first all I saw was blonde hair in one long ponytails but then I realized I just knocked down my girlfriend.

She wore a pink blouse shirt with a little black vest and white tie while wearing navy blue capris. There was a simple cap on her head and sunglasses over her eyes. She looked mad for a second but when she saw my face it instantly turned to just annoyance.

"Sorry bout that." I said helping her up. "You should watch where you're going." "Me? What about you? I'm sure you could have just moved to the side." She didn't say anything and just seemed to want to stare me to death which I say was working.

"Anyway, what are you doing around here? Wasn't your shoot on the other side of town?" A few minutes of silence and then she said, "I was hungry." "Well I'm sure they would have fed you." "I wanted ramen." "Oh." I should have known.

"Come with me," she just said. "I would love to but I got to go back home or my brothers would bug me for being late." "I don't care. You're coming." "-ugh- Can't this wait for like ten minutes?" "Now." She showed a glare and I knew that she would win no matter what.

"Fine I'll come. I'm hungry too anyway." And just like that her glare turned to a wide smile. "Arigato, Kukai." "Yeah, yeah. Let's just go."

Ten minutes later we were at the usual place and ordered. "Want to have a bet?" she asked with a gleam. "Depends," I answered smiling. "Whoever eats the most ramen is treated to ice-cream by the loser." "You're on."

When the bowls arrived we looked at each other and slurped it down. By the time we were full I had five empty bowls around me and Utau seven. "Dang it!" I said with a groan. She just smiled and we split the check.

We walked for a while till we saw an ice-cream cart. She ordered a triple cone vanilla chocolate covered in sprinkles in the shape of stars and chopped peanuts. For me, a simple two coned blueberry, hold the toppings thanks to the now hole in my wallet.

We walked hand in hand for a while till we came to the bridge where we usually hung out at. "Want to sit for a few minutes?" she asked with ice-cream drops all over her smiling lips.

"Sure," I answered with a similar smile. The three charas played around while we just watched them smiling to each other. "So have you heard from him?" I asked. "Yeah," she answered, "he's in some Southern state in America that I think starts with a 't'." "Any luck on the search?" "Yeah. So how's the family?"

"My brothers are still jerks and they'll probably be more annoying when I get back cause I'm like," I checked my watch real quick, "an hour and a half late. Oh well they can wait a little while longer." After we finished our ice-creams she blurted out, "I want to see them." "Who? My brothers?" "Yes." "Why?" "Because I want to." "Don't you have to go back?" "I don't care." "Alright but keep in mind that they'll say anything to embarrass me." "Got it."

We took a quick short-cut and twenty minutes later there was my house. "You sure you want to?" "Yes so quit stalling." "Man you're demanding you know that," I said laughing a little. She looked annoyed for a minute but then returned it to a smile. I opened the door and was met with four older brothers.

"Where have you been, Kukai?" Kaidou demanded, "It shouldn't take too long to run to the store and buy a few things." "I bet you met that girly king and just 'lost track of time'," Rento said flipping his hair a little. "Maybe he finally got a girl," Kukai said with a bored tone. "Hahaha good one Kukai but I don't think so," Kaidou said laughing.

Before they could say anything else, Utau opened the door a little more and stepped in smirking at the guys shocked faces.

The first one to recover was Shuusui who said, "It's a pleasure to meet you um…" "You don't know who this is, dummy? It's that singer, Hoshina Utau," Kaidou said as if Shuusui was the biggest baka in the world. "Hoshina is only my stage name." "Care to tell us your real name then?" She smiled at them and said 'no'. Rento whistled a second later and said, "Looks like you picked a good one, Kukai. Can I pet her?" he finished smiling. "Unless you want a broken arm, I advise against that," Utau answered giving one of her glares. "Glad to see you picked a good one," Unkai praised giving his youngest brother a praising punch in the arm.

"Man you guys," Kukai complained rubbing his arm, "Must you embarrass me?" "Yep cause that's our job, lil bro," Kaidou answered. They all talked for a few minutes until Utau's phone rang. She looked at the ID and let out a grunt and answered it.

"Yeah, Yukari?" "Where are you? And why did you sneak off before?" her manager yelled so loud that Utau had to hold the phone back. "Relax. I just had to get something to eat." "Well hurry and get back here!" "Fine."

With that she shut her phone and turned to the group of brothers. "I guess I'll come by later." "Sure, come back anytime," Rento said winking at her. Ignoring that, she turned to Kukai.

"I guess I'll see you later," she said. "Yeah," he answered smiling and flashing a thumps-up sign, "Do your best!" Smiling she answered, "Alright."

Kukai was opening his arms for a goodbye hug but instead she kissed him no the lips. He was surprised for a minutes but then he relaxed kissing her back.

When they let go she walked out waving happily back at him. When she was gone the other four brothers shook off their shocked faces and gave him an 'I approve' grin.

"So how was the rest of the shoot?" Kukai asked later when it was night. "Alright but I wish you were there," she answered. "So would I but the guys wouldn't let me leave today cause they wanted to know everything bout us." "Like what?" "How we met, where we go, our likes, you know the usual."

"Well I'm glad I met them." "Why?" "Cause one day they'll be my brothers too won't they." "What?" Kukai was so surprised that he ending up falling off the bed with a shocked look on my face. "I think I might keep you so I'll have to know a lot about them since it's only fair." "But still," he recovered, "why them?"

"Oh quit complaining and tell them I'm coming back next week." "Next week! But don't you have that interview?" "Love before work Kukai. See you tomorrow."

Before he could say anything she cut him off. While he lay there on the floor Daichi floated over. "Looks like you've got some planning to do."

Rather answering he just banged his head against the ground obviously dreading next week.

Well that's it. Hope you all enjoyed it =^.^=


End file.
